Unremembered
by cliffhangingbitch
Summary: Edward Anthony Masen had a childhood sweetheart.Illness & time seperated them.They became a vampire,always thinking that the other one is dead.Will they ever meet again?What will happen if he forgot her,although not fully?Can she help him to remember?
1. Ch1:Never Gonna Be Alone

**Forgotten…**

* * *

_A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)_

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

**Chapter 1- Never Gonna Be Alone**

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

_**Late 1917**_

I am Isabella Marie Swan, 15 years of age.

This is the happiest year of my life.

My father and I just moved in Chicago from Forks because my father was told by the police that he is more needed here. I don't know why. But the time that he told me that he's leaving me to my mother at Forks so he can go to Chicago alone, I insist that I should be there with him for reasons like he can't cook, he can't do household chores and etc. He told me that it's too dangerous and he can't risk my life. Of course, I, being a stubborn girl, insist until he gave up and told me to pack clothes right away.

I have never been so excited in my whole life. I always wanted to travel. So, I hurriedly packed all my dresses, shoes, and books. My mother cried and kept pleading my father to not bring me with him. I told her that it's alright and my father really needed someone to look after him.

After my mother sighed and told me to take care of myself, my father and I went to the train station to Chicago.

When we get to the train and sat on the chairs, I pulled out my Romeo and Juliet book and read it for the nth time.

Finally, when we reached Chicago and went to the house where we are supposed to live, we unpacked.

I looked around my room. There's a bed, a closet, a table and chair, and a window.

I looked outside the window, and that's when I saw him.

He is furiously scribbling to his paper; eyebrows mashed together, lines appearing on his forehead, his eyes deep in concentration and his lips are formed into a straight line. He, sometimes, moved his hand through his reddish bronze hair, or pinching the bridge of his nose.

I don't know how I long I've been staring to this beautiful man, until my father called out from downstairs. "Isabella?"

The beautiful man looked up from whatever he's writing and his green eyes bore into my brown ones.

I blushed, embarrassed, but I can't look away. He is staring intently, like he is seeing through my soul.

I heard footsteps going to my door and a few knocks. "Isabella? Did you already unpacked? Are you ready to make supper?"

"Yes, Father." I stuttered, and grudgingly looked away from the beautiful man next door. I opened the door quickly, and in my haste to get out of the room before I died of embarrassment, I bumped my father and I fell on my rear.

"Ow." I muttered.

He helped me to get up and smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to the kitchen to make supper.

After supper, my father told me that I should clean myself up after that long journey.

I did what I was asked and get ready for bed.

I peeked to my window but the lights are off.

Maybe he's asleep already. Oh well.

I went to my bed and fell asleep.

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

I woke up with a start and automatically looked at my window. He's gone. I sighed. I brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Just then, someone knocked at the door. I slowly opened it.

A beautiful bronze-haired, green-eyed lady is waiting by the doorstep with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning! I'm Elizabeth Masen. I live next door. Welcome to our neighborhood!" she smiled, handling me the tray.

"Uhm, hello. I'm Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen. Come on in." I smiled back and took the tray and brought it into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen, good morning." My father greeted her, kissing her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. Good morning to you, too." She replied.

We talked and ate the breakfast that she gave us.

She reluctantly looked at the clock and sighed. "I must get going now. My family must be starving." She joked.

We laughed and stand up. I walked to the sink and begun washing the dishes.

"How about this? Why don't the both of you come with me to our house and get to know more about each other? My husband and son would be thrilled to meet both of you." she suggested.

I dropped the plate I'm washing to sink by surprise. She's inviting us to go to their house? And to meet her family?

"Is something wrong, Isabella dear?" she asked, worriedly.

"We will be delighted, Mrs. Masen." My father agreed as if nothing happened. "We just need to dress up and we'll knock at your door in no time." He grinned.

''Look like it's settled then. I'll go and get ready." She smiled at me and walked out the door.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" my father asked. I shook my head.

"Well, okay then. I'll just go upstairs and get dressed. You should do the same, too, after you cleaned the dishes, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Father."I said.

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

After we get dressed, we walked to the house next door.

My father knocked at the door.

The door is opened by no other than him.

"Good day Sir, Ma'am." He bowed and gestured us to come in. I blushed and he looked at me and smiled. Oh, dear Lord, I think I just died.

"Good day to you, too. You must be the son of Elizabeth Masen." My father said, inclining his head and looking at him.

The beautiful boy-man looked away from me and said, "Yes sir. That would be me. I'm Edward Jr." he bowed again.

"Nice to meet you Edward Jr." my Father said, smiling.

"Hi! You must be the Swans!" a man exclaimed, going down the stairs.

"And you must be Edward Senior." My Father smiled.

"Why yes." Edward Sr. extended his arm to us when he reached us.

"I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter, Isabella." My Father shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Edward Sr. said, shaking his hand. Then, he kneeled down until he is eye-leveled with me. He reached my hand and kissed it. "Isabella." He smiled.

I reached my dress and bowed, "Nice to meet you, Sir Edward Sr." I smiled back.

"And you probably met my son, Edward Jr." he said.

"Yes. He is very gentlemanly. He is taught well." My Father said, smiling.

"Indeed."Edward Sr. said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Edward Jr. said, kissing my hand.

I blushed. "Nice to meet you too, Edward Jr." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Lunch is ready!" Elizabeth called.

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

Since that day that Edward Jr. and I met, we are inseparable. We walked to the park, we played by the river, we read books by the trees and we talked under the stars everyday.

I call him Eddie now, because Edward Jr. is too long. He call me Bells, because to him, my laughter and voice are like bells ringing.

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

**_Early 1918_**

We are so happy together until his father got sick and eventually died.

We all mourn about it but Eddie took it so hard. They are so close. He never came down from his room even if I begged him.

After a few days, my father got sick, too. He was rushed to the hospital and I'm not allowed to visit 'cause it's too contagious and he doesn't want me to get sick. Ultimately, he died.

A few days later, it is Spanish Influenza outbreak. My father told me in a letter before he died, that he wants me to go back to my mother so I won't catch the disease.

I mourn and ran to Mrs. Masen's house. Eddie comforted me, but ended mourning for our fathers.

"I don't want to die, Eddie." I cried.

"Me, too, Bells. But we need to be strong." He said. "No matter what happens, if I got sick, go back to your mom and be strong." That only makes me cry harder.

"No Eddie! I won't leave you! I can't just run away!'' I cried.

"Shh. Bells. It's alright. Shh. You'll never leave me. I'm always in your heart." He said.

"Eddie, I'm always in your heart, too." I said, looking keenly at his green eyes.

He stared at me, and put his hands on both sides of my face, cradling it.

"I love you, Isabella." He stated. He leaned slowly and brushed his lips on mine.

"I love you too, Edward." I said. He kissed me hard until we're out of breath.

I felt so peaceful that I didn't notice that I fell asleep on Eddie's arms.

I woke up quickly, remembering where I am. I am lying on Eddie's bed. But where is he? I looked at the covers and found a paper folded in half.

* * *

_My dearest Isabella,_

_My mother is rushed at the hospital because she got sick. I'm staying with her right now. I'm sorry if I left you alone at the house, it's just that you looked so peaceful and I can't bear to wake you up._

_I may not be returning due to possible circumstances. But please know that I will always be in your heart._

_Go back to your mother at Forks immediately, (tell her, "Hi." For me.)_

_Please, don't linger long outdoors. You might get sick._

_Be safe._

_I love you._

_Always and Forever Yours,_

_Edward Jr._

_P.S. You'll always be my Bells and I'll always be your Eddie. Forever._

* * *

.No.

My Eddie will die. He will get sick and he will leave me. No.

I will never let him do that! I screamed. I need him!

But, his mother needs him more.

Yes. She needs him more. I repeat this as a mantra on my head.

In that case, I need to visit her.

Just a peek.

So, I walked my way to the hospital.

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

_A/N: Reviews please? I need to know if someone appreciates/reads this story._

xoxo.


	2. Ch2:Your Guardian Angel

**Unremembered…**

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

_A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)_

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

**Chapter 2 – Your Guardian Angel**

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

Finally, I'm at the hospital. Desperation and depression are visibly seen around. I went to the receptionist and asked her where are the Masens.

"What's your given name?" she asked, looking extremely tired.

"Isabella Marie, Ma'am" I answered, hurriedly

"I'm sorry but Sir Edward personally prohibited you to know anything about them. He said that it's better that you don't know." She said apologizing.

"What? Please. I need to see them." I cried literally grovelling on my knees.

She walked around her table and helped me stand up. "Dear, it's okay. Shh. Don't cry. Okay. I'll let you see them, but, dear, please, don't let yourself seen." She said. I looked at her and she's like my mother back at Forks.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much I'm grateful of your kindness, Ma'am." I said.

"I'm Esme Evenson. Come, I'll show you to their room." She said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mrs. Evenson." I said gratefully.

"No worries, dear. You love him, don't you?" she said, with a knowing smile.

I blushed. "Very much. I just can't understand why he's trying to hide from me." I sobbed.

"Shh. Dear, I think I know why." She said.

I looked at her confused.

"Dear, the Spanish Flu is contagious. You can get sick if you went near to someone who is ill with it. He doesn't want you to get sick. And you know what? When he came here and Dr. Cullen" she paused, and sighed dreamily, " took his mother away from him, he keeps on muttering, "Isabella." And he's crying. He loves you too, you know?" she said.

I blushed harder and sighed.

"Here's their room, dear. I'm leaving now. I need to help the other people." She said.

"Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Evenson." I smiled. She smiled, hugged me, and walked away.

I took a deep breath and look at the door window.

Madame Elizabeth looks so sick. Someone's lying on her side. She's trying to reach him.

I gasped. Eddie is sick. Madame Elizabeth is sick. They're both sick. And no one's looking after them.

I heard someone walked towards me. "Good day. How may I help you?"

I turn around and I saw Zeus looking back at me. I gasped.

"Are you Zeus?" I stuttered.

He laughed and I became mesmerized by it.

"No I'm not." He grinned. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, the doctor of the Masens. And you are?" he asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I muttered. I have never seen a man so beautiful and perfect as him. Well, except for my Eddie, I suppose.

He moved closer to me and I'm completely dazed. He took my hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Well, I can see that you completely ignored what Sir Edward Jr. advised you to do." He smirked.

"I, uh, well, I'm just-" I stuttered, again.

" It's alright, Miss Swan. I know that you love him, and his mother as well." He smiled.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"They are rather, not at the healthy condition right now, due to the Spanish Influenza outbreak and I agree with Sir Edward Jr., I think you should not let your frail, beautiful body be exposed to the disease that's lingering the hospital premises." He said.

I can feel my resolve strengthen.

"I just want to know their condition. I can't leave them like this." I explained, defending my self.

He sighed. "And you risk your life for them?"

"Yes. I love them very much." I whispered.

He nodded. "Let's get going then." We went inside the door and Madame Elizabeth and Eddie looked at us.

"Bells! What are you doing here?! I told you to go home and stay with your mother!" he shouted weakly at me, trying to stand up.

I assisted him and told him to lay down. He took a deep breath, ran his hands through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stay away from me." He whispered.

"No. I'll never stay away from you." I whispered back.

"Even if I cost you your life?!" he said incredulously.

"Even if I cost me my life." I corrected him., staring at him so he know that I'm telling him the truth.

He sighed. "Bells, you need to move on. I'll die soon. I don't want to drag you down with me. I-"

I interrupted him. "Shh. Don't tell me you're dying. Please don't." I cried.

''But that's the truth Bells, that's my fate." He whispered, while kissing away my tears.

"If you're dead, I'll die too. We're one person, Eddie." I whimpered.

"I know, Bells. No matter what happens, you know that I love you, right?" he said, cradling my face with his hands.

"I love you too, Eddie." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me with such fervor that I forgot why we're fighting, and all I know is what we're fighting for.

He broke the kiss because of the needed air but his lips didn't leave my skin. He kissed my cheek, forehead, hair, ears, nose, eyes, chin, and neck.

Someone cleared his throat but Eddie isn't stopping. I giggled and kissed him again. He kissed me back and whispered, "I love you, and you're the only one that will ever be in my heart, you're the only one that will have my soul, you are my life, Bells."

I kissed him on his cheek and whispered back, "Eddie, I love you too, you have my whole heart, soul and life. Whatever it takes and no matter what."

"Uhm, Excuse me, Sir Edward Jr. and Lady Elizabeth need to have their check up now." Dr. Cullen said.

"You are excused, Dr. Cullen. See you soon, my Eddie. Get well soon, both of you. Madame Elizabeth, good day." I said, blowing a kiss to Eddie and kissed Madame Elizabeth on her cheek,

"Indeed, my love, Bells. Be safe." Eddie said, playfully catching the kiss on air and touching his lips.

I giggled and walked away.

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

_A/N: Reviews please? I need to know if someone appreciates/reads this story._

xoxo.

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/


	3. Ch3:Gone Forever

____

____

** Unremembered

* * *

**

**\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/**

**Chapter 3-Gone Forever**

___

* * *

_

___A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)

* * *

_

I have been visiting and taking care of Eddie and Madame Elizabeth for weeks now and I can't believe they're not getting any better. Though I have been making lots of friends, and Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Evenson and I became such close friends that we call each other by names that we only know, like Carl for Dr. Cullen, Mei-Mei for Mrs. Evenson, and Bellie for me.

Madame looks worse though, because she keeps on helping me on taking care of my Eddie.

She keeps saying, "He's my responsibility not yours, Isabella." And I always tell her, "But, he's my life."

"Isabella, I know that you love him, as he loves you. He's really lucky, you know that?" she laughed weakly.

I laughed with her. "I disagree, Madame. I think I'm the one who's lucky to have someone like him to love me."

She coughed. Oh No. This is bad. I looked at Carl fearfully.

"Do you have a moment, Bellie? Can we talk outside for a minute?" Carl asked.

I nodded, kissing Madame on her cheek.

Once we're outside,

"Bellie, I don't know how to say this." He said, shaking his head.

Okayy. I'll rephrase my assumptions earlier. This is not bad. It's worse.

I put a comforting hand on Carl's shoulders, saying "What is it? Tell me." Although I don't want to know, I know I'll find out eventually. I'm on the verge of tears, but I know I have to be strong.

He sighed. "Madame and Edward are dying. I think they only have 3 days at most." He whispered.

I gasped. I felt nauseated. Carl lead me to the chairs and I sat. "Shh. Bellie, you need to be strong. For Eddie. For Madame. You know this will happen, you have agreed to this."

"Still, the thought of them, leaving me. It really hurts." I cried. "And knowing I have only about 72 hours?!"

He held me, and comforted me with soothing gestures while I continue to cry.

I realized, I'm just wasting my time crying, instead of making the most of it to the ones I love.

_I have lots of time crying after 3 days, _I said to myself.

So, I sighed, took a deep breath and thanked Carl. We slowly make our way to their room.

They are both sleeping and looking sicker. I couldn't control myself from crying.

"Shh." Carl comforted me again. "How about you go to the cafeteria, eat and clean yourself up. You don't want to let them know what's wrong, right?"

I nodded and went to the cafeteria and did what Carl want me to do.

After I cleaned up, I saw Carl on the corridor, looking debated.

I immediately ran to him, "What's wrong, Carl?"

He sighed. "Isabella, you need to-" he looked at me straight on my eyes and said, " You need to go home now, and when I mean home, I mean to your mother."

What?!

"Bellie, their conditions are highly contagious and fatal. But don't worry, I'll update you every time." He said.

"You're isolating me to them because of their fatal condition?!" I said incredulously. "That's my reason for staying here! Because they're dying!" I shouted, dabbing my finger to his chest to prove to him.

"Bellie, look-."

I kept on hitting him but he won't even budge.

"Isabella!" he shouted, grabbing my arms and shaking them. I gaped at him, stunned. Nobody became brutal to me, nobody even hurt me physically before.

"Isabella, you listen to me! They are dead! Madame Elizabeth and Sir Edward Masen Jr. had already passed away. Now, you need to go to Forks and live your life with your mother. Leave. Now. Oh. And Sir Edward Jr. wants you to have this letter along with this necklace. He strictly commanded me to tell you this, his words not mine, quote "Bells, read this letter when you came home from Forks" end quote." He said, shoving me the letter, and walked away.

I still stood there, taken aback. That's not the Carl I used to know. My 72 hours are over. It's barely 2 hours after Carl told me they're dying. They must been too sick than I thought. And they're dead. I didn't even have time to say good bye to them, I didn't have the chance to tell Eddie I love him, for the last time.

I peeked at the door window. Madame Elizabeth absolutely is dead, 'cause, she looked so peaceful, like she achieved her highest goal. I looked around, risking to find a dead Eddie. But, he's nowhere to be found. Maybe he's brought to the morgue first. I let a few tears fall. I'll let myself cry to oblivion later. But the memories of us, brought me to the edge where I want to die. To be with him to wherever he is now.

So, I rushed outside and ran to the house, clutching frantically to what my Eddie has given to me. The letter and the necklace, charmed with a ring.

I packed hurriedly and hastily ran to the station, to get away from here. From where my first, only and true love, his father, his mother and my father died.

While sitting on the train, I slowly read the last letter my Eddie gave me..

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore. The pain is too excruciating and the darkness became very tempting. I know I should not succumb to this but my body is too weak to handle it. Again, I'm sorry and I love you._

_Good thing I still have the strength to write you this letter. To tell you what I felt and to tell you things that I can't tell you in the next years like how much I love you._

_Firstly, Thank YOU, my Bells, for being a part, no, for being my WHOLE life. Thanks for the opportunity to feel what's like to love, and to be loved. Thanks for taking care of me, for being there for me, especially to the times I need you most. I love you._

_Secondly, Sorry, for being too weak. Too coward to let this illness conquer my body. Sorry for dragging you to this. Sorry for making you love someone who can't give you things you really deserve. Sorry for being a fool sometimes. Sorry if I can't be with you physically but remember this, I'll always be in your heart, and you'll never be alone. I love you._

_Thirdly, Bells, please, love someone new. I don't want you to forget me but if it's the only way for you to move on, then, let it be. You're young and there are lots of fine men out there waiting for you. Please, take this little advice, get to know them first and remember the self-defense technique I taught you. Love someone alive, breathing, healthy and gentlemanly, and of course, love someone who loves you back, that way you won't get hurt. Move on. Don't worry about me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Why? Because I love you._

_ Did I already said I love you? Well then, I love you. I love you. I love you!_

_Be safe. I love you._

_My best regards to Madame Renata Swan, tell her, "Thanks for bringing you in this world and allowing you to go with Charles."_

_I'll send your regards to Mother, Father, and Sir Charles._

_I love you._

_Always and Forever Yours,_

_Eddie M._

_P.S. Send my warmest greetings to Carl and Mei-Mei._

_P.S.S. I love you._

Few tears fall and I kissed the letter. "I love you too, my Eddie." I took the necklace and wore it.

_

* * *

_

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

_A/N: How do you like it so far? Should I write more or should I throw it away? Reviews please?_

_xoxo._

_BTW, I changed Renee's name to Renata and Charlie's name to Charles, to make it look old. :D_

_Oh, and don't stop reading, we all know that this is the part where Elizabeth asked Carlisle to change her son,( that's why Eddie's gone)_

_What will happen to Isabella now? Will she commit suicide now Eddie's "dead" or will she continue her life as if he never existed? Review!!!!_

_\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/_


	4. thank you's

**Thanks to the following people:**

**For making "Unremembered" their Favorite story:**

_BellaItaliana8987, Michael Market, angeliclilgal, StephR428, sexyNaNa25, Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell, deadra_

**For the Story Alerts:**

_emmielou7, dancergal911, ADADancer, and Twilight Di,_

**I wish all of you are reviewing like **_ADADancer _**and **_Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell_**.**

**Help me by suggesting through your reviews. I really appreciated it. It motivates me to continue. **

**Rock on. xoxo.**


	5. Ch4:No Reason To Live

**Unremembered…**

* * *

_A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)_

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

**Chapter 4 – No Reason To Live**

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

I finally arrived at Forks, feeling lifeless, alone. I looked at the sky, dark clouds blocked the sun, _good,_ I thought, at least the weather know my condition and channeling it to others. Well, at least, I can cry and no one's going to notice it because of the rain. _Not that they'll care._

So, I let my thoughts roam.

My memories. So little time we spent with each other. But, yet, it made my life worth living for a while.

I didn't even know that I'm looking for him and now, knowing he's been the _one_ I needed all this time, and knowing he's gone, I've felt emptier, if that's even possible.

I knocked on the familiar door, waiting for my mother to let me in. But there's no answer.

_Maybe she's asleep, _I thought. I looked for the key underneath the rug. I opened the door and found out it has been already open. Forcefully. Huh?

I put my luggage down and put my coat away. Then, my stomach decides to growl.

Still clutching at the letter, I walked to the kitchen.

I gasped at what I saw.

My mother, completely lifeless, slumped on the floor. She smells. Like she's been dead for weeks. I gasped again. Oh my God. I cried, and cried and cried. I slowly sank to the floor, holding my head on my hands. Everyone I love is dead. Charles, Renata, Edward Sr., Elizabeth and Eddie. I cried my heart out. I'm alone. I can't believe they left me.

I don't know how long I've been crying, but when my eyes can't give any tears anymore and tired, I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_Eddie's not dead after all. He's right in front of me, smiling ,ever so gorgeous._

_I smiled back at him. _

"_Tanya." He called out. I looked at him, puzzled._

"_I'm not Tanya, Eddie. I'm Bells. Remember?" I said, hurt._

_He smiled, like he hadn't heard me. What?_

"_Eddie!" Someone shouted from behind me. A girl voice._

"_Tanya." He replied._

_I quickly looked behind me, intrigued by this Tanya._

_I gaped at her. She has long curly strawberry colored hair, and she's very beautiful to look at._

_She run passed through me, as I wasn't there. She stopped right in front of him, and looked up at him expectantly. He looked back at her and leaned forward._

_Oh my God. I looked away, so hurt. How could Eddie kiss someone when he promised me that he will be mine always and forever? _

_Well, Isabella, she's FAR too beautiful than you. Few tears fell._

_When I looked back at them, they're gone. They're maybe somewhere private now. Figures._

_I try to walk away then I saw my parents in front of me. They look lovingly at each other._

"_Mother! Father!" I cried, running to them. I tried to hug them, but I grasped nothing but air._

_What kind of sick dream is this?_

_Everyone I love is deserting me. Well, at least, they're happy. And in love._

_I cried harder, remembering my Eddie with other women._

* * *

I felt sick. Maybe because of the dream, I cringed again.

I looked around; my mother is still slumped on the floor.

That's when I saw it. A knife implanted on her heart, and her blood is oozing everywhere, though dried. Her eyes are bloodshot, and her hands are holding tightly at something. I slowly pry her fingers away from it. There's nothing. Huh. Maybe the thief already stole it.

I can't bear to see this anymore. To see Death slowly reining the people I love. I need to get away from here.

So, I ran away again. Grabbing my things, I went outside, not even bothering to lock the door. I walked aimlessly, having one goal in mind. I will figure out something that will eventually lead me to death. There's nothing keeping me in this world.

Having that goal, I try my luck at the woods. I planned on starving to death.

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

Few days after, I felt extremely weak. I know that my body is starving because my stomach is growling already.

I heard another growl. I froze. That's not the sound Mr. Tummy makes. The growl is animalistic.

Figures. I think the animals will kill me faster than I kill myself.

Just then, I felt sharp teeth enclosed my throat. I smiled, murmuring a weak "thank you".

_Goodbye Cruel World_, I thought to myself before I surrender gratefully and gladly to the darkness.

* * *

_\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/_

_A/N: Poor Isabella. Sorry for this._

_[sharp teeth? Hmm. Who could it be?]_

_What will happen to Isabella now?_

**_Reviews please?_**

**xoxo.**

_BTW. Sorry for this short chapter. I actually think it's a nice cliffhanger, don't ya think?_

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/


	6. Ch5:Stand By Me

**Unremembered…**_A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)_

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

**Chapter 5 – Stand by Me**

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

**_Jasper's POV_**

I am Jasper Whitlock, born in 1843, so I should be 76 years old, but, no, I am frozen at my 20 year-old body because I am a vampire.

I once participated in the great vampire wars of the south (and am a survivor). After becoming a major in the Confederate Army, I was beset upon by the vampire Maria, who proceeded to turn me. After the transformation, I aided Maria in her creation of a newborn vampire army which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas. However, I became tired of this violent and bloodlust life and eventually became a nomad.

I was a major in the Confederate Army in Texas until I was turned into a vampire one dark night by Maria and two others, who were later destroyed by Maria and me when they became of no use and were planning to defeat them and take over. When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions.

I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern Vampire wars. While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, who Maria decided to let live. When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, I let them go. After a few years living as nomads in the Northern U.S, Peter and Charlotte came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist in the North, and I left with them. A few years later I left their company.

So, here I am, roaming the forest for unsuspecting hunters even though I'm not that hungry.

Being a nomad isn't that pleasurable, especially if you are alone, which is my case now. I know I'm more than welcome to stay with Peter and Charlotte, but their emotions for each other are too much for me to handle.

Just then, I came across a girl-woman wilting by the forest floor. Her long brown hair is cascading by her waist, her arms wrapped around her, and her eyes are closed. I knew she's weak, (well, after all, every human is weaker than me) I can feel it.

_What is she doing here?_

I'm so intrigued with her and I try and check her emotions.

_Nothing. She feels … nothing. She's numb. Huh._

I don't know what I'm doing but suddenly, I'm beside her. I don't know if she knows I'm here.

Her face is immaculate and painfully beautiful for a human being yet looking devastated. I'm not even seeing her eyes yet. I bet I could easily get lost on whatever color of those orbs.

_Maybe you should change her._ My inner voice told me. _You've been alone for years now, it's about time you found another person. Maybe it's a sign. _

But, what if she's just lost? I challenged myself.

_God damn it! This could only be the only chance you got! _My inner voice cursed.

But how about her family? For all I know they could be so worried about her. I reasoned.

_Screw her family. Look at her!_

I rolled my eyes. All I do is stare at her. Her face is definitely worth looking at. Though her face betrays no emotion, she appears to be dying physically, emotionally and spiritually.

My inner voice snorted.

_Really, Jasper? When did you start believing in spirits and souls?_

I ignored it, instead I kept on staring at her. She looked too precious to let her die.

_See? More reason to change her! She looks too depressed to even care you're changing her._

I felt guilty. What if this beautiful woman hated me because I changed her? What if she wants to die?

_Guilty? Jasper Whitlock? Is that even you? Let me remind you, you have killed many mortals and immortals alike and you wouldn't care for the world! And yet, seeing this fragile, appetizing, gorgeous body and wanting to give her new life as a vampire makes you guilty?_

But, this is different. She's more like an angel to deserve to be a monster. She deserves more.

_Right! She deserves more than DEATH! That's why you should change her! Because she deserves a second chance in this world! Clearly, the world really needs fine, beautiful and angelic women and look at what's in front of you! A dying endangered species! Change her now before death overcome her!_

But -

_God damn it! Just do it, Jasper!_

What if - ?

_Screw your What ifs and Buts, Whitlock! You're helping her and she would help you too! She, obviously have a problem with depression and you could help her with your crazy empathy powers. You, have a problem about being alone, she could at least give you company. So, Just Do it! Nothing will happen if you don't take risks, Jasper._

Ok. I'll do it if you help me control myself.

_Jasper, I'm just your inner voice. Your conscience would do that, with the little help from common sense. I'll just be here to remind you why you're doing this and why you need to stop, is that good enough?_

Fair enough.

I took a deep breath and quickly bit her. Slowly, all my restraints and control are out the window. Though she tastes like she haven't eaten for days, her flavor is like no one else.

_Jasper, stop now. I think the venom entered her body already._

No way. I have never tasted anyone like this, ever.

_Hey. I thought you want some company, thus the reason you want to change her?_

Shut up.

_Jasper, I swear you will regret this the moment you empty her body._

I told you, shut your mouth shut!

_Whitlock! The poor girl! You're draining her! She'll die soon enough if you don't release her!_

Realization dawned at me. I quickly pulled back. It's been 63 seconds since I bit her. I swallowed her blood, savoring the way it moved to my throat.

She smiled dreamily, opened her eyes and murmured, "Thank You." Then, she blacked out.

I'm confused and completely captivated at this creature.

Her voice is as sweet as honey and as silky as velvet.

Her smile is so dazzling that it could light up the whole world.

Her eyes, chocolate orbs, pools of brown with speckles of yellow are so open, I can see through her soul.

Then, awareness hit me.

Why did she thank me?

What is she doing here in the forest, alone?

Why did she have no emotions?

Who done this to her?

Did she run away from her house?

I carefully examined her body with my eyes to look for scars or any signs of beating.

I sighed, relieved. There is none.

What happened to her?

And most importantly, who is she? What's her name?

I will have answers to these questions as soon as she wakes up.

_But, first, before everything else, will she _want_ to stand by me?_

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

_Now we know who bit her. Who would have known?_

**Reviews please? Lemme know what ya thinkin'**

**xoxo.**

_BTW. This is an EdwardxBella FanFic. Not, JasperXBella._

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/


	7. Ch6:I Don't Care Anymore

_A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)_

* * *

_Sorry if I took so long before I update, things are pretty busy, like me moving out and my brain had writer's block these past few days. Sorry! Sorry, Sorry!_

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

**Chapter 6 – I Don't Care Anymore**

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I don't know if I'm dead or not. 'cause I well known that death couldn't be so painful as this. And I don't only felt pain, but also helplessness. I only see nothing but darkness. I thought when you're dead you will see this blinding light and TADA! Welcome to heaven! Hm. Maybe I'm a sinner and this is hell.

_Hell_.

I groaned. I'll never see Eddie now! Even at death! He's at heaven for sure. Nobody can be any more perfect and sinless as him.

So I'm here at hell, feeling so much pain, disappointment and more pain. When will this stop?

More pain shot through me. What is happening to me?

I don't feel that I'm even near to death.

As hell keeps on torturing me, I'm aware that my body is changing. My senses became more alert, I felt stronger, my throat hurts as if I haven't drank water for a century, and I felt something strange enveloping me, protecting me.

I tried to open my eyes and when I did, I saw an angel, staring back at me. _Wow. Maybe you need to endure painful tortures before going to heaven. Maybe that was a test if I'm strong enough._

I looked at the angel, expectantly. I'm kinda waiting for him to shout, "Welcome to Heaven, Isabella! Your family are waiting for you! Especially your Eddie!" then, few harps and trumpets to emphasize the greeting.

He just stared back, looking confused. _Why?_

I almost asked him if I'm at the wrong room after all.

I plan to ask him too if I'm only dreaming or am I really in Heaven.

I tried to open my mouth, but my throat is parched.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

I looked at him, questioningly. He looked back at me, with the same emotion.

We keep on staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

I wanted to really shout at him. Why is he just standing there, watching me as if afraid that I might run away from him? What's happening? _I really need to keep my sanity on check._ I'm losing my mind over here!

But by the looks of him, I think he's not going to speak, yet. So, I take the opportunity to look at him, from toe to head. You know why? Because I want to save his beautiful face for last.

He's wearing cadet grey soldier apparel. He sported a lanky yet head-turning body. I sighed, _he had the same body structure as my Eddie. _

I tried not to linger at his body for so long, because I feel that I'm cheating on my Eddie. Then I remembered _Tanya._ I inwardly sneered her name. I'm mad at him and _her_.

_Wait. Who am I kidding? Eddie may be dead but he's still my Eddie as I am his Bells._

I sighed. I slowly ran my eyes through his body, throat, and finally, his face.

He is breathtaking. He has a quite long wavy blond hair, perfectly arched eyebrows knitted together in confusion, I skipped his eyes and proceeded to his precisely pointed nose, his full kiss-worthy lips that is mashed into a straight line. I gradually gazed at his eyes.

I gasped, caught between awe and shocked. He has terrifying yet mesmerizing bright red eyes, full of emotions. Confused. Amazed. Shocked. Happy. Sad. Hesitant. _Lust_? But finally settled on puzzled.

_Huh_.

I swept a quick once over to him again. His clothes are filthy, like he hasn't bathe for days and any visible skin has scars, especially his arms and face. _Odd_. I thought angels are supposed to be presentable, always clean and flawless. _Huh_.

I want to ask him about his emotions, his eyes, scars and everything. As I was about to open my mouth, he spoke.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. May I know your name, little girl?" his voice, serene and calm, is so captivating that I'm lost for words. His accent is another reason too. It is Southern.

Aren't angels supposed to know every name of every human being on Earth? Maybe I'm too ordinary and invisible, even the angels don't know I exist._ Ouch._

Then, I realized he called me little girl. I huffed and mumbled. "I'm not a little girl anymore.''

I gasped at my voice. It sounded like music.

He laughed, sounding like tinkling bells. I looked at him, puzzled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He composed his features, and took a hesitant step forward. "I heard you mumble." He smiled warily.

His smile is dazzling.

_Stop Isabella. Get a hold of yourself. You looked like an idiot. _I scolded myself.

"What? How?" I questioned him, getting out of my daze.

His smile fell. "Uh." He said, doubtful. He quickly collected himself, "You haven't answer my question yet." He pointed out.

I mentally slapped myself. I waited for the blush to creep to my cheeks. _It usually appears when I'm embarrassed._ I uncomfortably waited for it to come. But no blush came. _Huh_.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Aren't you supposed to know my name? I mean, you're an angel, right? I just thought that angels are, I mean, Uh – " I rambled. He looked at me with an amused smirk.

I groaned. "I'll shut up now, sorry." I mumbled, wholly embarrassed, looking at my feet.

He tentatively walked closer to me and stopped a few feet away. He lifted his hand, and I lifted my hand, too, to meet his.

He took my hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

"You, too, Jasper." I smiled.

He looked at me, with scrutiny.

"What?" I asked self- conscious. Then I remembered my questions. I looked deeply at his red eyes and asked, " What are you?"

He took a deep breath. "We are vampires, Isabella."

To say that I am shocked is an understatement. So, being me, I laughed at his face. "Right." I snorted.

"Really! I am saying the truth." He let go of my hand, and started rubbing the back of his head.

_Vampires._ It actually makes sense. But, how did I became one?

"How?" I asked him.

"Well, I bit you and my venom changed your body. The end." He said, nonchalantly.

I let out my breath. "Why me?"

"Well, I've been alone for years now, and I happened to be roaming the same forest as you and I –uh., changed you." He said.

"So, you just need a companion, eh?"

He sighed. "Well, because I didn't give you a choice when I changed you, I think I'll make you choose this time. You can leave if you want." He looked away.

Well, I don't have any reason to live and nobody cares about me anymore. All I loved are dead after all.

I sighed. "I'll go with you."

He looked relieved. "Really? I mean, what about your parents? Your relatives? Aren't they worried about you? I mean, it's not like I don't want you to come with me. I'm really thrilled. I'm just guilty for taking you away from your family. I feel selfish. I mean, I never regretted that I changed you. I mean-."

I chuckled at him. He looks cute when he stutters. _Isabella! Think about Eddie! You're backstabbing him! You actually promised him that you're his!_

He looked embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I got nobody to lose. They're dead." I said, looking away.

He approached me, then put a reassuring hand on my back. "I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath, it actually felt unnecessary. Like I don't need air anymore.

"It's okay. They're gone after all. Nothing can bring them back." I said in a small voice and I cried which is quite odd because my eyes aren't shedding wet tears. So I wept tearless.

He took me in his arms and slowly rocked me back and forth. It feels nice, to tell these things to a friend where you could breakdown in front of him and he won't mind.

After minutes of comforting silence, I looked up at him. "Sorry. I just can't control myself."

"It's okay, Isabella. I'm actually glad that you actually opened up to me. That you trusted me enough to be your friend. Thank you." He murmured, and I quickly calmed down.

I smiled at him and looked at the sky. The sun is rising. Oh no.

I quickly stood up, _really quick and gracefully, which surprised me because I'm a really clumsy girl and I didn't swayed a bit, _and shook Jasper.

"Jasper, the sun, rising!" I panicked.

He looked at me, then chuckled at first, then seeing I'm serious, double up and fell on the grass.

I looked at him, incredulous. "We'll get burned!" He still stayed at same spot, laughing. He couldn't care less. So, I looked around for some shade and I saw one and quickly ran there, towing Jasper.

"What's wrong with you? If it wasn't for me, you should have been ashes now!" I shouted.

"Isabella, you have so much to learn." He chortled. "I have been a vampire for 56 years now, and I tell you, the sun couldn't kill us. Trust me." he reached out his hand. I looked at it, then the sun, then his face. He looked serious, and I immediately felt calm and trusting. I hesitantly took his hand and he smiled, encouraging me.

We walked leisurely to the spot where the sun shines, as if we're strolling the park instead of coming closer to the impending doom, but somewhat I trusted him.

When we neared the spot, he released my hand, and mockingly took a deep breath and slowly putting his hand to the spot, as if scared that it will burn him. I glared at him. Then, I closed my eyes. I don't want to see him burning. I felt attached to him after my break down.

"Isabella." He murmured. "Look at me. Please?"

I reluctantly peeked at him and focused only at his face. I'm too scared to look at his burning hand.

He snickered. "Look at my hand, Bells." I gasped, memories of me and my Eddie came rushing and hitting me like a tidal wave. I fell back, the emotions are too much for me.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" he asked, catching me before I fell to the forest floor.

I managed to give him a weak smile. "I just remembered my Eddie."

He looked worried, then intrigued. "Who's Eddie?" I looked away, and tried to block out those memories.

He seemed to understand. "Hm. You can tell me when you're ready, ok?"

"Yes." I answered, relieved.

"Okay then." He nodded.

I pulled myself together and changed the subject. "How is your hand?"

He grinned. "It's burned!" he shouted sardonically.

I looked at it, there are no burnt marks. I looked at him skeptically."How?"

He rolled his eyes. "Isabella, we are not that easily killed."

I shuddered. He looked at me, and said, "Try it. It won't hurt. I promise."

I took a deep unnecessary breath and slowly move my hand towards the sunlight.

I gasped. It sparkled! Jasper grinned at me and I was once again, dazzled by him.

_Remember, Eddie._

Right. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and recall my questions for Jasper.

"Looks like you want to know more about me."

I glanced at him. "Are you a mind reader?"

He laughed. "No. I'm an empath."

"Empath?"

"Uhuh." He nodded.

I waited for him to elaborate it. He sighed. "It's a long story."

I sat on the grass and motioned for him to sit too. "I want long stories." I said, acting like a child.

He snorted. "Ok then, it started in 1863….."

* * *

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

_**Cliffie!**_

_**Reviews please? Lemme know what ya thinkin'**_

_**xoxo.**_

\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\^^/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/

* * *

.


	8. Ch7:Can You Keep A Secret?

**Unremembered…**

A/N: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to SMeyer. (*sigh*)

* * *

Chapter 7 – Can You Keep a Secret?

* * *

Jasper's POV

I snorted. "Ok then, it started in 1863….."

I told her the whole story, starting when I met Maria, to making army of newborns, to escaping with Peter, to seeing her in the forest, and the internal battle with myself if I should bite her or not.

I checked her emotions again, if she's panicking or shocked or even, thinking I'm a lunatic or something. Still, no emotions. She kept it to herself well and she had no idea. Maybe she's a shield. I kept projecting her some emotions like calming and trusting in big proportions and it affected her, for a short while.

But by the looks of her face, she is amazed and keeps asking questions.

"Jasper, where do your scars come from?" she asked, concerned etching on her features.

"Where are you when I am telling stories about newborns?" I mocked.

She looked down, even though I don't know what she's feeling, she's an open book, some of her emotions are like plainly tattooed on her face, "I'm sorry, I'm just curious, you know? It's just a lot to take in." she apologized, clearly embarrassed.

"No worries, Bells. You have the right to know about me. The same goes for you. I want to know more about you." I smiled my soothing smile.

She drew a ragged breath and gave me a weak smile.

"Something wrong, Bells?" I asked, slowly walking towards her.

"My Eddie used to call me that." She sighed.

_Of course! That's why she almost fainted! I scolded myself._

"Oh. I'm sorry. Does it bothers you if I call you that?" I asked.

"Just a little. It just reminds me of him." She smiled wearily.

_Note to self: Ask her about her Eddie. That is, if she's ready._

"Okay." I drawled the last syllable, not knowing what to respond to her.

She sighed again, then suddenly, I can feel her emotions.

_Love. _

_Oh. She's in love with this Eddie._

I have never been in love before, but I guess, if Cupid told me that I should love this gorgeous woman in front of me, I'm willing to try.

_Longing. Sadness. Hatred. Jealousy._

Then, she sighed again, and her emotions are gone.

_Whoa. That's new._

_She'll sigh, remembering memories and her emotions came running out and she'll sigh again and compose herself, then her emotions will be gone._

_She's one of a kind._

Her angelic voice snapped me to reality."I'm parched. What's for dinner?" she grinned.

I looked at her, shocked. _Did she just said that?_

She did. And, oh so, calm. Wow. She's really one of a kind.

"What?" She smirked.

"Uh." I looked at her dumbly.

She stood and began tapping her foot on the ground. She's sending off impatient vibes, too.

"Okay then. For your first hunt, we'll run off to the most remote places in the world where I can set you loose so you can eat humans freely." I planned.

"Why do we need to go to some deserted places?" She whined.

"Well, Bells, there's a few things you need to know. First, we are uncontrollable when we are thirsty especially in front of humans. We can practically savage them so fast even we don't know what's happening. I guess it's because of our vampire instincts." I looked at her, checking if she's listening to me. She nodded to me to continue.

"Next, the reason why we have to hunt on less suspicious places is because of the Volturi." She opened her mouth to interrupt but I put up my hand to tell her to stop and listen to me first. "The Volturi is the most powerful coven in our vampire world. They enforce the law."

"Vampires have laws?" She asked.

"Well, technically, there's only one law." I shrugged.

"And that is?"

"To keep our existence a secret." I explained

"Oh." She said.

Silence passed through us.

"Can we eat now?" She growled. I laughed at her immature antics, which made me curious as how old is she. So I voiced my thought.

"How old are you, Isabella?" I asked.

"Sixteen. You?" She countered.

"If I was still a human or when I was changed?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I am about 76 years of age and I am 20 years old when I was changed."

She nodded.

"I can see that you still have lots of questions for me, you can ask them while we travel." I said.

"Hmm. Yeah, I suppose so. But, how are we going _there_?" She asked.

"We can go there by foot."

She picked up her bag. "Okay. Race ya!" She said, dashing off, giggling all the way.

I grinned_._

She jumps from a tree to another with me hot on heels.

Just then, we caught a whiff of blood.

She growled, immediately looking for the scent. We saw the herd of deer eating grass, oblivious to their surroundings. The breeze blew their scent again.

Everything happened so fast although I can see it clearly.

Isabella took off her backpack and lunged at the biggest deer and bit its neck hungrily. The other deer ran to escape to no avail. When she drained the deer, she pounced at the other deer.

I just gaped at her while she drained the whole herd. I never knew it will be possible. I never wanted the taste of animal blood, yet she drained all of them.

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I never thought it would be possible."

"Is drinking animal's blood wrong?"

"I don't think so. I just don't find it _appetizing_."

"Oh." She slowly makes her way to me, picking up her bag in the process. _What could have been inside that bag that she treasures so much? _I sighed. I could ask about that later, we have all the time in the world after all.

She looked down at her dress and remarked. "Ugh! They dirtied my favorite dress! Which reminds me, how will we take a bath? I mean, after the hunt, it's impossible to stay clean, right?"

"Well, I usually go to the river, took off all my clothes and wash them, and while I let it dry, I took the opportunity to take a swim."

She gaped at me. "You mean, I'll prance around naked, while washing my clothes, and waiting for it to dry?"

_Hmm. That's what I would like to see._

Keep your pervert mind off the gutter, Whitlock!

_Yeah, right. As if you have been gentlemanly to those women that you seduce to eat._

Isabella IS different.

"Well, if that makes you uncomfortable, I could hunt in the meantime?" I deliberated.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled, and I accompany her to the river.

I slowly turn around, ready to leave. But not until I looked at her over my shoulder and said, "I'll meet you here tonight. Wash it quickly so it could soak much sunlight before it sets."

"Okay, _Father. _Take your time." She grinned, slowly peeling off her clothes. _I could see the sliver of her pale smooth skin, I wonder if it's as smooth as I imagined. _I need to get away from here, and fast! This girl is killing me!

I ran as fast as I could, hearing her musical giggles grew silent as I fled as far as I can.

* * *

Please **REVIEW**!

i haven't got much reviews lately and i've been thinking about stalling this story.

maybe if i got enough motivating reviews, i'll still continue this story here.

so, yeah, this _maybe _will be the last update here, so review if you like me to continue the story.

_xoxo_.


End file.
